Extra Chocolate
by Aki Horuzumi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Konoha High! Everyone is happy except for Sasuke Uchiha. Always getting headaches during Valentines, he ends up with the shy and quiet Hinata Hyuuga during their P.E. class as his pair. She offers him a chocolate, as he got hungry, will he accept or reject? SasuHina, ONESHOT and a Bonus Scene! Rated T for language (Sequel coming soon)


_**Extra Chocolate [Edited 1.11.14]**_

February 13, Sunday. It is a big day tomorrow for Konoha High. As they know that Valentines is approaching. Boys are betting each other right know that girls are making homemade chocolates for them tomorrow. It is the girls' special day tomorrow. It is everyone's. Well, except for _Sasuke Uchiha_. He knew that Valentine's Day is a chance for girls to confess to him. No matter how pretty, sexy, smart, popular, or any of these choices, he would never go out with them. In fact, every year he suffers the cursed day of Valentines.

A headache would come to his head every morning. Under his desk, in his locker, or even in one of his books, there would be notes of confessions. Sasuke already knew that, he does not even care and just throws them at the garbage. While everyone knows that, his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, would force him to go to school during the cursed day of his life. Naruto always begs, and of course, Sasuke rejects.

Nevertheless, Naruto always finds a way to make the Uchiha attend school during Valentines. Almost every girl on the school has a crush on the jet-black haired-boy. He knew some people that was not into him. He would refer to those boyish kind of girls.

Tenten and Temari. They have been labeled as the school's, '_Sporty Twins_' even though they look nothing alike, they share the same sporty personality. There was also one person that he would refer as, '_Utterly plain and annoying'_ and that is Hinata Hyuuga. Hell, he does not even noticed her except when she talks to the dobe. Sasuke stares at her pupil-less eyes and a shiver went through his spine.

Was the Hyuuga wearing contacts? He always wanted to ask her that. However, he always refrained himself, or else she will talk like a broken machine again. She stutters a lot, and it has always been a bother to Sasuke. Even when they were kids, at the academy, she was still the shy and plain Hinata. Sasuke never gave her attention, but something was pulling him to give her one. Hinata has never shown any interest on the Uchiha. Well, everyone knows that she has a crush on the dobe except the boy himself did not even realized it.

And so on and so forth, Sasuke wanted to ask her the question that was always popping into his head whenever he sees her. He planned to do it tomorrow. That is, if he has a chance.

* * *

He was at school. Sitting. Moreover, waiting for their sadistic teacher, Kakashi Hatake, to start the class. He was even late; Sasuke checked his watch for the second time of the morning, "7:45 A.M. How does Kakashi call himself a teacher?" Sasuke said with an annoyed voice. He turned to Naruto, who was sitting beside him. He was sleeping. Sasuke knew that.

Whenever their teacher was this late, he would fall asleep. Even if the classroom was going berserk. Now Sasuke was bored. He wasn't doing anything, or his fan girls wasn't doing _anything_ to him. He found it weird. He expected greetings this morning with hugs and kisses from the school gates. However, there was no fan girl reaction. He observed through the classroom, the girls were just staring at him and giggling while whispering something to each other.

Sasuke found it _really_ weird now. First, they did not showed any affection towards him. Second, they just stare at him all morning while whispering. He was relieved, maybe this Valentines isn't so bad. '_Maybe there was some tragic incident that happened to them. Whatever, why should I care? This must be my lucky day._' Sasuke thought as he leaned back against his chair and placed both of his legs on the desk table.

As he was about to do something to past the time, their classroom door suddenly slid open and revealed a small, dark inky-blue haired girl. She was wearing a baggy jacket that is sleeves where long until her palms and also some tight jeans.

He found it weird, she was wearing a baggy jacket but she had tight jeans? Everyone stared at the girl for a moment and drove their attention away from her when she stared back at them. Sasuke, who was still staring at the shy girl. She was searching for an unoccupied seat, but it seemed like there was none. Sasuke noticed that beside him was an empty seat.

Normally, he was between Kiba and Naruto in their homeroom class. He seemed to be absent today. Sasuke walked to the weird girl and stated, "There's an empty seat beside me." He pointed to the empty seat next to his and sat back to his seat.

Hinata walked to the empty seat and bowed at Sasuke, "A-Arigatou, U-Uchiha-san."

She sat down and placed her floral should bag under her seat. She placed both of her hands on her lap and looked down. Sasuke was staring at her and noticed a hint of red on her cheeks. Sasuke smirked to see the quiet girl blushing. "Why are you blushing?" Sasuke finally asked as curiosity got the better of him.

Hinata turned to him, "I-it's n-nothing." She said while waving her hands in front of her face. Sasuke, who was getting bored of this girl, turned his attention away from her and stared at the classroom. The girls were in a circle, like there was a meeting. Wait. _Is _there? Sasuke observed, almost every girl of his class was there on the circle. Well, the total number of girls they had was 17 and he counted the girls in the circle. '_16. Hinata isn't there, the hell are they meeting about?_' Sasuke eyed the girls' circle more carefully as his curiosity got the better of him. He snapped back to reality when he realized that the school bell rang. He quickly gathered his stuff and looked at the sleeping Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't hear him and he was still sleeping. Sasuke, feeling annoyed, clapped his hands loudly close to Naruto's ear. Naruto unexpectedly jumped and fell on the floor. Sasuke walked past Naruto and muttered, "Your fault for falling asleep." And left the classroom.

Naruto stood up when he saw a hand in front of his face. He looked up, to see Hinata offering her help. Naruto happily accepted and smiled at Hinata, "That teme, I'll get him after school." Naruto muttered.

"See you next time, Hinata-chan!" He quickly left the classroom, leaving Hinata the only one there. Hinata quietly smiled as she packed her things, not knowing that a certain someone was standing near the doorway and saw her warm smile.

After a few BORING classes and Lunch already passed, it was now time for their P.E. class.

Hinata, who was at the Girl's Locker room, was currently changing into her white shirt and her Persian blue buruma. It was there gym uniform. While Hinata was changing, she heard Sasuke's name multiple times when she was around her girl classmates these past couple of hours. It was bothering her; can't she have a quiet changing time? No. It had to be bothered by 'Sasuke' this, 'Sasuke' that, she was slightly annoyed. After a few girls had finished changing, Hinata was the one left. Hinata sighed, in relief that the noises were gone. She closed her locker and went outside to the field for their class.

"All right, minna! Since today's a special day for everyone, I'm going to help you with you gain a youthful memory!" Their P.E. instructor, Gai, shouted to everyone at his class. He clapped his hands and smile at them, "I will explain you the rules now before I do that activity! First off, no making out!" Gai heard growls and mutters from the boys' area. "Second! Absolutely, no confessing of your love during this activity!" Gai turned to the girls who were giving him the death glare.

'_That was a stupid, yet helpful rule._' Sasuke thought as he crossed his arms. Hinata, who was having trouble with the second rule, have to wait for her confession until the end of the day. She clutched her chest with her palm and thought, '_If there's n-no confessing… I-I have to wait… I hope Naruto-kun can accept my chocolate…_'

"Sensei! Those rules are stupid!" Someone shouted from the girls' area. Everyone stared at Karin; she was the one who shouted. Half of the girls agreed and also the boys with her. She smiled when they agreed her, '_Finally, some praise here._' Karin said to herself. Hinata agreed on the first rule, which was the annoying one, but she couldn't wait to confess to Naruto. Gai was getting annoyed; he had a plan of course, if this was going to start a riot during his class. He grabbed a nearby megaphone and turned it on, getting everyone's attention back.

"If you don't want these rules, then we will not be continuing our _special_ activity!" Gai shouted at the megaphone. Everyone stared at him, except Sasuke who was rolling his eyes and had a grimace of this activity.

"Since there are no more complaints, I will further discuss you the activity, youthful people!" Gai continued, "This year's special Valentine's day surprise is getting along with your desired partner!" The girls cheered and stared at Sasuke with dreamy eyes. Sasuke, not caring whatsoever, rubbed his palm to his forehead. '_This is going to be a pain in the ass._'

"You and your desire partner are going to jog and run through the forest!" Gai shouted once again at his megaphone as he pointed to the forest, nearby there school. Everyone stared at him while some complained.

"Forest? You have to be kidding me!"

"How can we survive at the forest!?"

"What if we get lost?!"

"Alright, minna! I will give you a map for your destination through the forest. If you and your partner arrived first, then there will be a special prize!" Gai shouted again, with a little annoyed tone. Hinata remained silent through the whole explanation. Sasuke crossed his arms, having a disgusted look on his eyes. '_Great… Now I hope that I won't be stuck with some fan girl._'

"No more complains? Good! Have a youthful day, minna! I will be back after a few minutes of assigning your partners." Gai waved to his students before he left. After he left, girls were giggling and staring to Sasuke. Hinata noticed that girls were giving Sasuke the 'dreamy' look and turned her attention to Naruto, who was talking to Sakura. As usual, Sakura ends up hitting Naruto or arguing with him.

Hinata frowned; she wished that she could be like Sakura. Hinata, separating from her noisy class, decides to visit their school garden nearby the fields. She poked the flowers as well as admire their beauty. She crouched down and gently held out a purple tulip. Admiring the tulip, Hinata smiled, in the thought of a single tulip could bring back such a wonderful memory she had with her mother. That is, when she was still alive.

Sasuke Uchiha was bored. Out of all the people during a free time, he had nothing to do. After Gai left his unstable students, Sasuke noticed that the _utterly plain and annoying_ Hyuuga was smiling while holding a tulip. He didn't knew that his body moved on its own and followed the little Hyuuga. So there he was, leaning over the trunk of the tree, staring at the smiling Hyuuga girl.

A smirk crept upon his stoic face as he came up a plan to pass the time. Putting both of his hands on his Persian plum jogging pants, walked up behind the crouching Hyuuga. "Hyuuga." He said in a low voice. Hinata quickly stood up and jerked her head to see the expected person to surprise her.

"U-U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata stuttered badly in a shocked voice.

Sasuke smirked, rose his left eyebrow, and asked, "Surprised much?"

"N-No, w-why are y-you h-here?" Hinata asked after calming down herself.

"I can't stand our class. Is there a problem with me being around you?"

"T-there's not a-a p-problem!" Hinata waved her hands in front of her face, trying to make it look like she would be comfortable around the Uchiha.

"Well," he gazed at her pale lavender eyes, "Are you just going to stand there or continue to stare at the tulip?"

"A-alright." Hinata replied as she turns her back from him and continued to do her admiration at the small tulip. Sasuke was standing behind him, who was staring at the girl. Why would he be there when he could do something with Naruto? No, it would be a pain in the ass for him to something with Naruto. Last time he did that, he… would not rather explain the torture and the humiliation.

Therefore, he was there, still staring at the girl he labeled as _utterly plain and annoying_. Why would he be there? Sasuke was sinking deep in his thoughts until he heard a loud whistle behind him. He jerked his head in surprise when he heard Gai calling their attention. "Let's go." Sasuke turned to Hinata who was standing behind him.

They walked back to the field, and hearing shouts from Gai until he grabbed the megaphone again. Rock Lee who was near Gai, prepared for the unbearable torture of the megaphone, quickly covered his ears with his hands before Gai would start speaking.

"I've finished pairing everyone else! This will be a youthful memory to you as I—"

"Just get on with it!" Karin interjected Gai with an annoying shout from the back.

Gai sighed; he was preparing his speech last night for this special day. "No complains, got it?" Everyone nodded in response as Gai smiled. When Gai looked at his notebook, he frowned and scratched his head.

"Gome, minna. It seems that the number of boys… are more than the girls in this class. It seems that some are going to have three pairs." The students gasped. Sasuke rose his left eyebrow, '_Kami… I hope you're on my side this time. I __**do**__ not want to be stuck with a crazed fan girl,_' Sasuke thought as he rubbed his temples.

"Neji Hyuuga and Tenten." Gai announced the first pair, getting the attention from Neji. Neji had a stoic face as he crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes at Gai, '_Me and that rival of mine?_' He thought and smirked, '_We'll see about that.'_

"What are you smirking about?" A curious voice asked beside Neji. He knew that voice. He didn't turned to that direction of the voice. Instead, he kept his attention on Gai and replied without hesitating.

"It's nothing important." He replied with a low tone.

"I know that you're thinking your better than me."

"We'll see about that, Tenten." Neji had a devious grin; he had a plan for Tenten.

"Shikamaru with Temari." Gai announced the second pair. Shikamaru didn't paid attention as he was laying down on the grass. He yawned and scratched the back of his head when he heard his name called.

"Eh? What about me?" Shikamaru asked with a clueless voice and approached Gai.

Gai smiled in response, "You and Temari are desired partners!" Shikamaru had a confused face. He turned to Temari, who was crossing her arms, "You and me?"

"Yeah, so stop being a lazy-ass and get ready for the activity." Temari replied with an annoyed tone. Oh, how she hated the lazy genius. Shikamaru stood beside Temari as he muttered, "Women are so troublesome." He slouched, looking half-asleep. Temari rolled her eyes as she saw her partner. '_Oh Kami, I hope this activity is quick._´

After the partners and names called out by Gai, he finally announced the last two pairs before starting the activity.

"Naruto with…" Gai paused. '_Please, Kami. Please let it be me!' _Hinata thought as she pleaded her God.

"Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee!" Sakura's jaw dropped. '_M-me with t-those… __**LOUD**__ mouths?!_' Sakura thought as she saw both of her partner glancing her way. She frowned and got back her attention to Gai. Hinata wasn't having a good time without being Naruto's partner. She frowned, oh how she wasted her night to make him homemade chocolates. Sasuke noticed her frown, but gave no attention.

"The last pair," Gai let out a big smile, "Sasuke Uchiha with—" Gai was interjected by loud squeals from the girls' area.

Gai coughed, gaining back the attention. "As I was saying, Sasuke Uchiha with Hinata Hyuuga!" Sasuke's fan girls gasped and sent a death glare at Hinata. Hinata, who was not having a good experience about receiving death glares, tried to calm herself down.

'_I… ended up being Uchiha-san's partner! But I really want to be Naruto's…_' Hinata saddened, she was really looking forward to spend time with Naruto. He noticed her, but was still oblivious about her feelings. Sasuke was relieved, even though he ended up being with the _utterly plain and annoying_ girl. At least he did not end up being paired with some crazed fan girl. '_At least it's a quiet one._' Sasuke sighed. He placed his hands inside his pockets and approached the frowning Hyuuga.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked with a hint of concern.

"I… I'm o-okay… there's nothing to b-be w-worried about, U-Uchiha-san." Hinata replied as she looked down on the ground. Just as Sasuke was about to say something, Gai's whistle interrupted their small conversation.

"I will explain the activity now, minna!" Gai shouted at his megaphone, "As I am about to give you and your partner your maps, you will follow the directions PRECISELY, without any distractions. You can stop to catch your breathe. When you and your partner reached the goal and _if_ you're on time or you completed the hidden quest, you will earn two days off with your partner! And of course, to spend more time with your partner on the _Waterfall Springs _resort." Gai heard cheers and saw smiles from both areas, their school wasn't a special one but they found a secret stash of money hidden underground their school's basement. (Let's just say their rich, okay?)

After Gai announced the details and handed out their maps to everyone, he blew a whistle and shouted at his megaphone, "GO!" Thus, the special activity continued. Hinata and Sasuke were the first ones to go in, but Gai said that there would be no running. "Where are we going now?" Sasuke asked and pointed to both of the directions in front of his partner. Hinata was the one holding the map, looked at it and identified carefully.

"It says that we're g-going left." Hinata replied with a little stutter. Sasuke was annoyed of this stuttering. Ever since he entered Konoha Academy, her stutter only got worse. Sasuke followed the direction to the left as instructed by Hinata. It was silence ever since. They were walking past tall trees and the ground was covered with dirt. They saw a few forest animals, but had to ignore it to get the prize.

He wanted a vacation from the resort, _badly_. These past couple of weeks from homework to fan girls had been hell for him. He checked his watch, "It's 1:46, and we started at 1:43, right?" He asked and turned to Hinata who was staring on the ground.

"H-hai."

"Why do you always stutter?"

"E-eh?" Hinata slowly turned to Sasuke and caught him gazing at her eyes.

"I-I d-don't k-know." She stuttered more.

"Then why do you do it?"

"I-I guess i-it b-became a t-trait of m-mine…" Hinata's voice trailed off when a small box fell out of her hand's grip. It caused a noise of a _THUD_. Sasuke jerked his head to the back and saw the box. It was a small box covered with a pink wrapper and a red ribbon. Sasuke stopped walking forward; he kneeled down and identified the small box.

"This is the dobe's gift?" Sasuke asked and turned to Hinata who had a shocked expression.

"H-Hai. And p-please don't c-call N-Naruto-kun t-that name." Hinata approached Sasuke. This time, her voice sounded with a hint of confidence.

"What if I don't?" After Sasuke asked Hinata, his stomach growled. '_Bad timing,_' Sasuke thought as he rubbed his stomach. He sat down on the ground with the small box still on his grip.

"U-Uchiha-san, are y-you h-hungry?" Hinata asked and sat down beside Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and remained silent. He did homework this morning because he fell asleep on the couch last night.

"D-did you miss y-your lunch?" Sasuke nodded.

"T-then…" Hinata paused and rubbed her temples, "Y-you c-can eat the c-chocolate. I-If y-you w-want…" Hinata blushed as she offered him this little gift. Sasuke paused and looked at the blushing girl. _'Her face color changes from time to time. It's a bit amusing._' Sasuke smiled and opened the small box. Inside the box, it was full off delicious and sweet little chocolates. He frowned; this was one hell of a small box.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"O-oh… T-then, I-I'll take it—" Hinata was interjected when Sasuke's stomach grumbled again. This time, it was loud. Sasuke wanted to face palm, but he kept his usual self. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but just this once, okay?"

"Okay." Hinata responded as she grabbed one mini chocolate from the small box and gave it to him. He grunted a "Thanks." In response and ate the chocolate. He was chewing a sweet, home made chocolate. Everyone knows that he hates sweets, but he likes tomatoes. Why was he eating one? He was hungry, but he would find something to eat other than sweets. He narrowed his eyes, '_This… is tastes kind of different._´ Sasuke thought as he swallowed the chocolate.

"H-How was i-it?"

"Good. It doesn't taste like a sweet. What did you put in there?"

"Uh… I just… followed the recipe in the cookbook. I can make m-meals b-but I'm n-not good with s-sweets…" Hinata admitted it and she was embarrassed. She was the one to cook breakfast, lunch, and even dinner for her family. She finally mastered her cooking, but she couldn't deal with making sweets. Sasuke smirked; the daughter of the well-known top Hyuuga Company doesn't know how to make sweets? He found it amusing.

"Can I have more?"

Hinata stared at him in shock. Did he like it? "S-sure." Hinata wanted Sasuke to be comfortable on eating her sweet. Therefore, she wanted to be the one feeding him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Hinata's hand was in front of his mouth.

"F-feeding y-y-you."

"Why…?" Sasuke was confused. He was fine that he was feeding himself, why her?

"A-Ano… I-It's b-because I w-want you to enjoy m-my s-sweets m-more… E-even though I made i-it for N-Naruto-kun…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he heard Naruto's name. He kept it well hidden, '_Why… the hell am I twitching for this girl?_' Sasuke asked himself as he continued to eat. Hinata, on the other hand, was sitting on the ground. She had nothing to than watch Sasuke eat. Sasuke caught her gaze on him and asked, "Why do you stare at me so intensely?"

Hinata blushed and quickly turned away from him. Sasuke couldn't help it, her actions just amused him. She wasn't an annoying fan girl or any sort. Yet, he was a bit happy that Kami had been on his side. Hinata was facing on the other direction. Sasuke saw the outline (Sorry! I really suck at this English) of her bra on the back of her white shirt. It starts showing when she slouches more. He had a feeling of a nosebleed coming to him as he dropped his mini chocolate. He quickly turned away from Hinata's back and slapped his forehead. Hinata noticed that Sasuke's slapping sound was loud and she turned to him.

"Uchiha-san, w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked as she heard Sasuke chuckle. Hinata poked Sasuke's back and she saw him trying to hold his laughter.

"W-what's so funny?" Hinata pouted like a child.

"You."

Hinata blushed and turned crimson red. "M-me?" Hinata stammered.

"Yes, you. Hyuuga. Who else?"

"Why?"

"Your shy personality and blushing is amusing to see. Let's see, you literally force yourself to make me comfortable and I assume that you have a sick bruise on your left ankle right now." Sasuke explained as he pointed Hinata's bruise on her left ankle. Hinata quickly hid it.

"And you would think I wouldn't know?" Hinata shook her head. Sasuke knew that it happened a few moments ago. They were walking a path full of rocks and twigs. Of course, Hinata had to endure it so she will not be a burden to him. Nevertheless, she already was a burden when she did not told him.

Sasuke sighed as he crouched down in front of Hinata. "A-ano..?"

"Let me remind you this once Hyuuga. This is just me offering you a piggyback ride." Sasuke turned his head to hear Hinata's response. She did not responded. Instead, she just gaped at him. Sasuke was getting impatient; he really wanted a time of vacation from school. Therefore, he did than non-other man could do. He surprisingly grabbed Hinata's legs, placed in on his back, and stood up.

"Hold on tight." Sasuke smirked as he felt Hinata pressing against him. Hinata, who was in Sasuke's trap, did nothing but hugged her hands on Sasuke's neck. Hinata rested her head on Sasuke's back as she felt weary. Did the injury on her ankle caused that much energy? '_Uchiha-san's scent is… really nice._´ Hinata smiled in thought as her eyes began to close.

After a few minutes of walking, Sasuke noticed that it was weird for Hinata not to respond. So there he was. He came cross again two different paths. "Hyuuga, which one are we going to take?"

No response. Sasuke had a weird feeling. He peeked to his back and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully. He wanted to wake her up to get this activity over and have a vacation. However, something inside of him wanted to take care of the sleeping Hyuuga. That side won, of course. He looked for something to lay down and found nothing. He had no choice than sit on the ground and let the Hyuuga sleep on his lap.

'_What a pain in the ass. This better be worth it._´ Sasuke sighed as he sat down and placed Hinata gently on his lap. She was sleeping peacefully, unlike Naruto's snoring. Sasuke slowly brushed his fingers through her hair and smiled. '_Her hair is smooth and soft. Unlike mine._' Sasuke, snapping back to reality, suddenly realized what he was doing. '_What the hell was I doing?! Why am I getting infatuated?!_'

Now Sasuke was frustrated and confused. The girl did nothing to him, but he felt something inside of him. Sasuke felt weary. His eyes began to close, '_Damn it._' He did not realized that he laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

They looked peaceful.

Five minutes passed as both the Uchiha and Hyuuga fell asleep. Hinata, being the first to wake up, noticed that she was facing the clouds. '_It's bright… wait. W-Where's_—_!_' Hinata quickly sat up and saw Sasuke laying down on the ground. Hinata blushed heavily on the thought of him carrying her. '_I… when did I fell asleep?!' _Hinata began to panic. The school's number one heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha, just let Hinata Hyuuga, the _utterly plain and annoying_ girl sleep on his lap. Hinata's mind was going crazy. '_Why did Uchiha-san let me fell asleep? Oh Kami, we're late for_—'

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Hinata Hyuuga sitting down beside him; her face had a scarlet red color. Sasuke also sat up and realized what he did earlier. Hinata glanced at him and saw him looking down on the ground.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata muffled.

"Sorry for falling asleep like that. Damn it, I should've been awake so we can win this activity." Sasuke mentally cursed himself; he wanted a vacation from school. _Badly_.

"I-its o-okay, U-Uchiha-san. I g-guess w-we s-stayed u-up pretty l-late, l-last night." Hinata stammered and she was still blushing. Sasuke smirked; she had a cute face when blushing. Hinata noticed his smirk and quickly turned away from him.

"You know, I had a dream and a question to ask you. Which one do you pick?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Hinata found herself turning to him and processed herself, '_W-what do I pick? What is Uchiha-san talking about?_'

And without matter, Hinata found herself choosing the question Sasuke wanted to ask her.

"Your eyes, why do they seem special?"

"Y-you mean d-different?" Hinata was a little angry. People always wonder about her eyes, and she hated her eyes for being so different.

"No. Whenever I look at it, I feel something different." Hinata was surprised at his answer. Different? "And as for my dream, do you want to know about it?" Sasuke added. Hinata knew that Sasuke wasn't the type to be open about himself. She didn't hesitate, curiosity was getting on her nerves. She nodded slowly and turned to him when he answered.

"It's about you." Sasuke leaned closer to Hinata's face. She didn't said anything. He smirked. He closed his eyes and slowly kissed Hinata. Hinata thought that the world stopped. Why would the heartthrob of the school kiss her? Out of all people, why her? Hinata didn't denied the fact that she felt something warm. They were still kissing and Hinata didn't know that the Uchiha himself held his hands to hers.

A few seconds passed as Sasuke brushed off his lips from hers. Hinata blushed and she thought she was going to faint. She didn't. Instead, she found herself gazing over the mysterious and dark onyx eyes.

"A-ano…" Hinata found herself lost in words and _thoughts_. Sasuke was gazing back to her pure milky eyes.

Sasuke rose his eyebrow. "You were a bad kisser, but I guess you'll just practice more."

"E-eh?!" Hinata yelled surprisingly. Sasuke chuckled and saw Hinata in a _full_ red blush of embarrassment. Sasuke swiftly pulled her into an embrace and whispered to her ear, "I don't know this feeling but you're the first one to let me feel this. Thank you, Hinata. This feeling is warm and I want to feel and know more." Hinata nodded and hugged Sasuke tighter.

"T-this if m-my f-first t-time too… I g-guess w-we h-have something in c-common." Hinata replied as Sasuke slowly broke the embrace. Hinata smiled at him, and Sasuke was giving him a warm smile. A smile he didn't showed to anyone else.

Sasuke turned to the sun and it was about third period in the afternoon. Their double period in P.E. was over, but they were still doing the activity. (Well, not DOING it.) They were still in the forest and they were alone. He turned to Hinata as he sighed, "Damn. I forgot the activity. I guess we got caught in the moment." Hinata nodded.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Hinata gaped at Sasuke. What did he mean? '_I could tell Uchiha-san wanted a vacation from the start. Why does he look like he isn't interested?'_ Hinata thought as Sasuke smirked.

"My vacation starts here with you now, Hinata." Sasuke thought as he kissed Hinata again. Hinata let out a small surprised gasp as he kissed her. She didn't want to lie. This Valentine's day is special. After all, they _did_ shared the same warmth. Sasuke doubted himself, for the first time.

"Oh and," Sasuke gazed at the somewhat surprised Hinata, "Don't call me Uchiha-san. Only you can call me Sasuke."

Hinata shyly smiled and replied, "Okay, Sasuke."

* * *

So, this is what happens when you make special homemade chocolates! (Just kidding.)

**Note (1.11.14)**

This was my first attempt on making a one shot. I sucked and I'm too lazy to edit it anyway. So, I have other one shots on my profile if you want to know how I am writing right now.

* * *

**Why the fan girls of Sasuke didn't attacked him during the Valentines.**

Earlier at the classroom…

"All right ladies!" The leader of Sasuke's fan club, Karin Uzumaki, announced as she got the attention of the fan girls.

"The meeting of Sasuke's fan club is now starting! As I instructed all of you yesterday to follow my plan, then this day is very lucky for us all!" The fan girls cheered for their leader. (Note: Sakura & Ino isn't fan girls in this one shot)

"After class today, according to my information about the prince, he always walks home after school and doesn't bother to talk to anyone else. Therefore, I instruct you all to blindfold and kidnap him when he is turning his back on us. After he's tied up, we'll lock him up in the janitor's closet and ask him a lot of questions and make him fall for us!" Karin announced, it was a weird plain but the fan girls had to agree on this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Time skip.

Karin was ready this time with her followers. (That sounded SO weird!) She was going to be Sasuke's girlfriend (*Rolls eyes* Like that would happen) and he would finally give her the affection she was longing for. There she was, in the corner of their school's hallway. Waiting for Sasuke Uchiha to turn into that corner and proceed with their (_creepy)_ plan. She had two girls behind her, one was holding a rope and the other was holding a blind fold. Karin peeked, '_There he is!_' As Karin was about to signal the fan girls behind her, she found someone with him.

_Holding_ hands with their precious prince. Now Karin was enraged, '_He doesn't held hands with anyone before!_' Karin dashed to the couple, started to twirl her fingers around her hair, and had puppy eyes on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Karin did a cute and puppy eyed face. She turned to Hinata and sent her a death glare. A shiver went to Hinata's spine but disappeared when Sasuke tightened his gripped to Hinata's hand. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"What are _you_ doing with him?!" Karin was infuriated.

Sasuke sighed as a vein popped on his forehead. "Karin, it's none of your business. Leave us alone." He sent Karin a menacing glare. Karin smirked; he did not know what was coming to him.

"All right, Sasuke-kun. Ja ne!" Karin said in a cute voice as she sent a blowing kiss to Sasuke and went back to the corner with the fan girls. Sasuke was keeping his anger. Out of all the annoying fan girls he had, she had to be the one to see both of them holding hands.

"So, how did it go?" One of the fan girls asked Karin. Karin smirked.

"The plan is going well. Maybe that girl is one of us." Karin said while pointing to Hinata.

"No, I didn't saw her from any of our meetings." One of the fan girls denied.

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"I'm pretty sure. You can ask the girls." Karin jerked her head to see nods from the girls. Karin clenched her fists.

"Damn it! Sasuke held hands with that girl!" The fan girls gasped as Karin's voice was at full rage. She really wanted to punch the innocent Hyuuga. (Oh, dear.) Karin was stomping her feet to the couple. The fan girls couldn't stop her, _anyone_ couldn't. (Except for CERTAIN people!) Karin stopped when she saw it again, Sasuke holding hands with Hinata as Gai sensei was saying something to them. Karin couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I was really worried about you two. Where have you been?!" Gai asked in a concerned tone.

"It's hard to explain." Sasuke said gruffly. Gai wanted an explanation but he stopped himself when he saw both of them holding hands. Gai smirked to himself.

"You passed the activity!" Gai announced unexpectedly. Hinata and Sasuke gaped at him, '_He's weird._' Both of them thought as Gai was still smiling.

"The activity is simple, since its Valentines, the school had held a _secret_ couples activity! As so you know, we set you both of your partner in the forest to spend alone time together. You know the directions of the map? It was supposed to lead you to a wrong direction (What kind of school would do that?) as you and your partner spend alone time with together! And of course, there are cameras everywhere to see you had broken the rules. Some did, and they paid the price!" Gai said with a '_nice guy_' pose.

"Pay the price?" Sasuke asked as his eyes widened. Did he confessed? No, he simply kissed her! That wasn't making out. They didn't broke any of the rules.

"Yes. They had been assigned to the _Waterfall Springs_ resort!" Gai gave both of them a thumbs up as he handed both of them a ticket to the resort. Sasuke had a stoic expression while Hinata had a little smile.

Karin clenched her teeth and fists, oh how she was enraged. '_Broke the rules? SASUKE and that girl kissed?!_' Karin yelled to herself that she was pathetic to love Sasuke. She went back to the fan girls and decided to change their ways. She didn't want someone already taken.

As Gai left the couple standing there with a ticket to the most expensive resort in Konoha, Sasuke smiled and turned to Hinata. "Hinata, I guess the vacation we have is just two days and one night."

"I-I g-guess so, Sasuke. B-But! I-I'm s-still happy to g-get a break from school." Hinata replied as Sasuke held his hands to hers once again.

* * *

**Note 1.11.14**

Bla bla bla this one shot is old soo... yeah. I know it sucks but this was my first attempt anyway. R&R?


End file.
